


Ready for Abduction

by nonamenuisance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Oikawa Tooru, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Astronomy, Attempt at Humor, Chef Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwa-chan yells a lot, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, Rating May Change, Science, Science Fiction, anyway, but i try, cause i'm not funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenuisance/pseuds/nonamenuisance
Summary: Oikawa, tired of waiting for the Earthlings to abduct him, steals a rocket and launches himself to Earth only to discover that humans are nothing like what he'd imagined.





	1. All Systems Go

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks open doors* Hello Iwaoi shippers! This is my first time writing for the pairing ~~and I'm so excited~~. Anyway, I've read quite a few fics where Iwaizumi is an alien, and thought "why not switch that around?" And so here we are!
> 
> These chapters are really short. That is because I am trying something new with updates! Instead of long chapters once a month, as is my usual, I'm going for short chapters much more frequently. Not only will it help with my writers block, the consistent writing will also just improve the quality of my work overall, so yeah. 
> 
> The title came from E.T., by Katy Perry. The song that Matsukawa and Oikawa are talking about is Dark Was the Night, by Blind Willie Johnson. It was included on the Voyager 1 probe, which is also discussed. 
> 
> Enjoy! ｡^‿^｡

“You’re an idiot, Oikawa,” Matsukawa said, his frown unusually serious. “You know as well as I do that if you actually do this, you won’t be able to come back. Even if you do find a way, you’d be tried for treason.”

Oikawa sighed and continued to stare at the empty space in the night sky where he knew, light-years away, the Milky Way galaxy was spiraling on peacefully. “They’re never going to contact us first. They sent that probe with the music, but that was years ago. They haven’t sent anything else, so they must not know we’re here.” He turned to face his friend and pleaded. “I don’t care what the Counsel says, Mattsun; I have to go. I can’t spend the rest of my life wondering what they’re like.”

Matsukawa ran his long fingers through his close-cropped hair, knocking his high-arched headpiece awry. “This is the worst idea you’ve ever had man.”

Not receiving a response from Oikawa, he made a fatal mistake and glanced up at his friend only to see him pouting. He’d learned years ago that he couldn’t resist Oikawa’s pouting face.

“Dude, cut that out. Fine, I’ll help.”

“Yes!” Oikawa cried, leaping into the air. “Thank you thank you thank you Mattsun! I’m finally going to Earth!”

Matsukawa chuckled. “I don’t get why you’re so fascinated by it. The, what’d you call it…” he trailed off. “Music? It was total shit.”

Oikawa gasped in offence, splaying a hand across his chest. “I’ll have you know that one song, the one with the moaning? That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. And besides; why would anybody not be fascinated with aliens? There’s so much we don’t know about them!” He began to pace and gesture wildly.

Matsukawa groaned. He’d heard this rant many times over their years of friendship.

“Like, what does their planet look like? What do their people look like? Are they little and green? Do they play the same games as we do? What about technology! Have they cured all disease? Not only that, but why did they send the probe with music, then do nothing? Did they stop wanting to find us? Or have they been launching them in a different direction, ‘cause we never responded to the one we got?”

“Dude, shut up. The Counsel already answered all that.”

Oikawa turned on him so fast that his head spun slightly. “No they didn’t! All they did was guess: ‘Earth is hostile, Earth wants to take over, Earth is going to start a war,’" he mocked with a sneer. “There’s no evidence for any of that! And besides…” he turned back to the sky. “If they were bad, how could they make such beautiful music?”

Matsukawa held his hands up in surrender. “Look man, I know. You’ve told me this a billion times. Let’s just… get back to the plan at hand, alright? What did you need me for?”

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa resumed pacing. “Ok, yeah. I need to get to Earth. I already swiped the keys to my neighbor’s astro-orbiter. I just need you to tinker with it so that it can make the trip to Earth.”

Matsukawa gaped at him. “Tinker with it?! Dude, you’re fooling yourself if you think that’ll help at all. I’d basically have to gut the thing and rebuild it. Even then, there’s no guarantee that you’d even make it out of the galaxy.”

“You said you’d help me! Either you fix it, or I’ll ask Hanamaki for help. Or do it myself.” Oikawa fisted his hands at his sides in determination.

“And kill yourself in the process,” Matsukawa yelled. “The astro-orbiters are only made to reach the moons and back, not other galaxies.”

Oikawa grinned slowly. “Nothing’s going to stop me from trying. I _will_ go to earth, and if you care about my safety, then help me.”

For what felt like the umpteenth time, Matsukawa sighed. “Fine. But you’re not going in a fucking astro-orbiter.” Oikawa opened his mouth to protest, but Matsukawa ignored him and continued.

“I’ve got a better idea.”


	2. Ready for Launch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I’d said in the tags that this was my attempt at comedy. Apparently I am incapable of writing anything without angst though. The comedy will come, I promise. But so will the angst.
> 
> Also… I just realized I’ve been spelling Matsukawa’s name wrong. *sighs*

Matsukawa was spread out horizontally on Oikawa’s too-narrow bed, feet and head dangling off the edges. Oikawa himself was rummaging through his drawers, searching for the one item he wanted to bring with him to Earth.

“Oikawa,” Matsukawa began, propping himself up on an elbow “are you sure about this? I said it before, but you won’t be able to come back. I won’t see you again if you go.”

Oikawa froze before resuming his searching although the line of his shoulders was much stiffer than before. “What’s left for me here anyway?” He asked with obviously faked nonchalance, as if abandoning your home, your friends, your planet, your galaxy was easy. As if having nothing to tether you home was normal.

“Me. Hanamaki. Your job. Your tangelor. Who’s gonna feed Louis Armstrong if you’re gone?”

At this, the tangelor in question inched slowly into the room towards Oikawa and let out a rattling hum before leaping up to rest on his shoulder. Her red eye peered at him steadily, but with a hint of sadness.

“I think she knows,” Oikawa whispered, reaching a hand up to gently scratch at one of her many tails, focusing on the particular shade of blue in her fur. “Would you take care of her for me Mattsun?”

Matsukawa laughed. “Hanamaki would kill me if I said yes. You know he can’t be around her without his allergies flaring up.”

When Oikawa didn’t reply, he conceded. “Alright alright. I’ll keep her at my place, and Hanamaki won’t come over.”

“Thanks. Oh look, I found it!” Oikawa held his prize up in the air, and Louis Armstrong jumped from his shoulder at the sudden outburst. Held gently in Oikawa’s hand was an image tube.

“What’s on that?” Matsukawa asked as he scooped the tangelor up off the floor. “You’re gonna be my girl now, huh?” He whispered to her.

“Photos of my family.”

Matsukawa froze at how vulnerable Oikawa sounded. “Shit man, I’m sorry. I should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

“It’s fine,” Oikawa tried to chuckle, but it sounded a little too wet to pass as happy. “I’ve got photos of you and Hanamaki and Louis Armstrong on here too. Something to remember you all by. You’ll… remember to put out flowers for the anniversaries for me, won’t you?”

“Of course, man,” Matsukawa replied immediately. “Every damn year until I’m senile. Then I’ll bribe somebody else to do it. I can send you images of them too, if you link your tube with mine.”

“Sounds good.” Oikawa nodded, more to himself than anything.

“Ready to go say bye to Hanamaki?” Matsukawa said, standing up and setting Louis Armstrong back on the floor.

“Uh,” Oikawa’s hands were fiddling nervously in front of him. “I’m not saying goodbye to Hanamaki.”

“What?!” Matsukawa rounded on him.

Something shattered in Oikawa’s chest. “I can’t, Mattsun,” he said, voice thick with held-back tears. “I can’t. Staying here is killing me, but I can’t possibly leave if I have to face him too. Tell him I’m sorry, alright? Tell him I wanted to say goodbye.”

“You’re a real bastard, you know that?” Matsukawa sneered. “He’s gonna hate you for this. But whatever. Let’s get you out of here before I change my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis Armstrong is one of the musicians included on Voyager 1, and Oikawa is a nerd, so he named his pet after him.
> 
> Tumblr: a-conspiracy-of-ravens


	3. We Have Liftoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear our precious Iwa-chan is a character in this. 
> 
> And… because of reasons, Oikawa’s race of aliens are called the Seijou. And he comes from the planet Aoba Johsai.

Space was cold. Oikawa knew this, having grown up traveling to the moons and other nearby star systems. He also knew deep space was colder than that; he had simply underestimated how much colder.

It didn’t help that Matsukawa’s brilliant idea to get him off of of Aoba Johsai involved him taking a ship from the repair bay he worked at, and that the reason that particular ship had been in for repairs in the first place, was because several of the heaters didn’t work.

In short, Oikawa was very cold. He’d huddled up under some blankets next to the largest heater, and tried to pass the time with his entertainment tubes. It was a long trip to Earth, so he’d brought quite a few. The holo-stories, both interactive and not, were what he spent the most time on. He’d bought all the ones involving aliens that he could, and watched them over and over.

But that was four years ago. He’d long since watched everything he’d brought: popped open the tubes, projected the hologram world, entered in and played the part of a galactic hero rescuing a poor distressed Sejou.

Oikawa had known it would take him this long to reach Earth, even traveling at the speed of light, so he had spent most of it in hyper-sleep, until he finally woke up the day before. That would have been unnecessary if he’d been flying at warp speed, but only a few pilots were capable of that and Oikawa was not one of them. To do that required a sort of natural genius that he did not possess, much to his frustration. But out of the pilots who were not natural geniuses, Oikawa was by far the best. He’d been able to shift straight to light speed after passing his little red sun and it’s two brighter yet more distant companions, where others would have had to wait until they were out of it’s gravitational field and into the wormhole.

As good a pilot as he was though, he’d never left the galaxy. No one was allowed to leave, and if someone entered, they were not allowed to land. At one time it had been permissible, until visitors from the neighboring galaxy of Shiratorizawa had come and inadvertently brought the plague, wiping out half of the Sejou. The Counsel, or at least, those in the Counsel remaining, had put laws in place to prevent that from happening again.

Just to be on the safe side, before leaving Oikawa had carefully visited several medics in order to ensure that he had a completely clean bill of health. The last thing he had wanted to do was wipe out the aliens on Earth right when he got the chance to finally meet them.

All this was running through his mind as he flipped through the photos on his image tube. He paused on one showing his nephew Takeru, smiling brighter than the three suns combined. It had been a hot day, so Takeru’s skin was a much darker blue than normal, yet his eyes sparkled cheerily as always. They had been at the planetarium that day, Oikawa and Takeru. They’d seen the remains of the Earthen probe after it had crashed into Aoba Johsai years ago; listened to the soundtrack sent along with it. That was when Oikawa had fallen in love with Earth.

A rapid beeping from the direction of the control panel brought him out of his thoughts. It was the timer that he’d set to let him know when to shift down from light speed. He jumped up, clicking off the image tube, and quickly slid into the pilot chair to begin shifting down. He did so slowly, the ship groaning a little bit in protest while an angry red light flashed. When he finally slowed to a cruising speed, he saw that he was passing by a reddish planet. The shade reminded him of the suns back home, and he smiled a bit. Looking ahead in the distance, he could see Earth.

He had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planet Aoba Johsai is based loosely off of Gliese 667 Cc, and it’s triple-star system located in the constellation Scorpius. But Gliese 667 is in our galaxy. Hehe. There hasn’t been any proof of extragalactic exoplanets, so I just took Gliese 667 and stuck it in the Andromeda Galaxy. So if you're a fellow astronomy nerd, then just know that the Gliese 667 that Iwaizumi and NASA in this fic talk about is not referring the Gliese 667 we have. And also… Gliese 667 Cc is kinda low on the list of potentially habitable planets, because it’s tidally locked (meaning one side of it’s hemisphere is permanently facing the the star while the other is always dark) and it’s subject to tidal heating 300 times that of earth. But Oikawa’s an alien, so his people can handle the heat and permanent light/dark. Fight me on this. ~~please don’t fight me I am smol~~
> 
> Also, the sci-fi aspects of this are going to be less… sciencey from this point on. But, if any of the sci-fi stuff regarding Aoba Johsai and it’s system was confusing, let me know please and I can try to explain it better. 
> 
> One last thing; if my astronomy rambling is annoying, then… oops? It’s a big hobby of mine, so chances are I’ll keep up with the random info dumps in the end notes. I’ll also though be putting potentially important info here too (either updates on story... updates, or science stuff that is important but wouldn't fit in the narrative), so I’d recommend not skipping it entirely. Just maybe… skim read. I'll label stuff as important if it's there though.


	4. Earth Smells Funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important info: this series takes place in New York.

Entering Earth’s atmosphere left Oikawa with shudders racing down his spine. There was a bright yellow-orange light on entry, a start contrast to the green atmosphere on Aoba Johsai. Another difference was how much water there was. It was everywhere. Back home, there were streams, rivers, and lakes, but none came anywhere close to rivaling the Earth’s water supply. 

The land was broken up into strange chunks too, much to Oikawa’s interest and distress. How was he supposed to pick which piece of land to visit? After activating the self-camouflaging ability in his ship, he decided to go where there were a large concentration of lights shining up high on one of the chunks of land, near the stupidly huge lake.

After thinking for a moment, he decided to leave his ship hovering above a little standalone building right near a large collection of other buildings and a large park of some sort. There were no aliens around that he could see, but Oikawa still turned on the scanners along the ship’s hull so that if any did pass by, he could get a decent grasp of their anatomy and imitate it.

He stayed plastered against the windows until the scanners beeped to let him know they were complete. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Oikawa raced over and hit a few switches on the pilot consul to leave the ship parked there, silent and invisible, before beaming himself downwards while morphing into the alien’s form. As he descended, he was already rapidly scanning the Earth’s terrain in search of a place where it looked like the aliens might gather so that he could try to pick up the language. 

His scales glimmered and flipped, changing his appearance from Seijou to alien, before a searing pain burst through his skull. He barely had time to regret not having taken the proper needed when changing forms before blacking out.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Oikawa was wet, and Earth smelled bad. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, and he was already less enamored by the planet and the aliens. They couldn’t possibly be as sophisticated and intelligent as he’d hoped, if their planet smelled like this.

Finally, after doing his best to convince himself that the whole planet surely couldn’t be as miserable as this, he blinked open his eyes and took a look at the alien’s home. The hopes he’d just gathered began to wither slowly. He was sitting in a large metal tub, along with all sorts of… he could only assume it was waste of some kind. There were strangely shaped objects surrounding him which were covered in crawling white things, and little creatures buzzing about his face. One landed on the tip of his nose and tickled enough that he sneezed, causing it to buzz away again, and he laughed. Earth might smell but the little flying beings were adorable enough for him to forgive the planet’s imperfections, he decided with a nod before climbing out of the metal bin. He’d been sitting in a milky yellow substance, which explained the wetness he had felt. As he turned to wipe it off, he became distracted by his new form. 

His skin was pale and he was not as tall as he’d been before. His fingers were shorter, but still thin, and after feeling his ears, he found the tips were rounded instead of pointy. 

A breeze blew by, and a lock of his hair, now brown instead of lavender, fell into his eyes and he shivered. Looking down at himself, he was at first shocked to see that his translucent scales were gone, but then he was utterly flabbergasted at the new appendage he’d developed upon shifting. Just as he reached down to poke at it curiously, there was a sudden series of angry noises from behind him.

He turned, only to come face to face with his first alien. 

The alien looked furious, and Oikawa gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about the idea of Oikawa sitting naked in a dumpster utterly confused and slightly disgusted is hilarious to me. My trash son, uncomfortable, but ultimately where he belongs. 
> 
> (kidding, Oikawa baby. you're the problematic fave and i love you.)


	5. Alien Sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya he was a character.
> 
> Also, he's got a younger sister named Akemi.

Iwaizumi did not deserve this. He was a good, hard working chef. He entertained his kid sister after her school let out each day, and tried to teach himself Japanese using her homework, since his parent's and grandparent's had refused to teach him when he was younger. Iwaizumi had graduated culinary school with minimal debt only to pay it off within five years by starting his own restaurant… He even took whatever fish he could from the kitchens out to the alley behind his restaurant for the stray cats of New York to feast on. 

In short, he was a good person and didn’t deserve the sort of day he’d had.

As he went outside with a bowl of tuna that was a little too close to the expiration date for his comfort, a list of the things he’d suffered through today ran through his mind. It started off with him waking up having slept in an odd position and developing a crick in his neck. Then when he picked up Akemi from school, she’d spent her whole afternoon moaning about boy troubles, which was distressing to Iwaizumi for completely different reasons. Nine years old was far too young to be lamenting over boys is what he'd told her, but secretly he was almost offended at how easily his sister was able to find boys when he himself—a good, fairly attractive, responsible adult—had no such luck. 

What he had, up until he went outside, assumed was the worst thing, happened during the dinner rush when one customer had rudely demanded a rare steak, and so Iwaizumi had made it rare. Once the customer had been served the steak, she’d decided that it wasn’t cooked enough, and sent it back. So that particular steak was thrown away, and Iwaizumi made a second one, according to the instructions the woman provided him with, only to find that in the end, that was cooked _too_ much. This just continued, and when it was clear that Iwaizumi was about to blow his top, Yahaba—ever the peacemaker—slipped out of the kitchen to convince the woman to try Iwaizumi’s renowned mushroom soup instead. 

But he was wrong in assuming that was the worst his day would offer. The worst thing that happened to Iwaizumi occurred only after his restaurant had been closed and his employees sent home. When he stepped out into the back alley with a bowl full of tuna, he nearly dropped it in shock. There was a man, a very attractive, very naked man standing by the dumpster, who appeared to be closely inspecting his penis. 

Iwaizumi’s brain short-circuited. 

This was too far.

"Quit jerking off behind my restaurant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek so that was really really short.


	6. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so I slept like 11 hours last night which is more than double the amount of sleep I usually get, but in doing so, I didn't get my necessary three cups of coffee before 8am, so I've had a caffeine headache all day. 
> 
> I seriously need to wean myself off of it, but it's hard...

The alien was yelling at him, looking very frightening. Oikawa smiled brightly in a valiant attempt to calm it, but the alien’s face simply grew more red, and a vein popped out in it’s forehead.

The sudden thought struck him that he should do his best to pretend to be an Earthling. This alien didn’t seem like the sort to be accepting towards wandering Seijou. What Oikawa really wanted was for the scary alien to go away, so that he could beam back up into his ship and find a friendlier Earthling. 

As the alien continued to make it’s loud noises, Oikawa looked at it closer. There were strange things hanging on the alien’s body, almost like poorly-made, misshapen blankets. Maybe the alien was cold? Back on Aoba Johsai, being cold was very uncommon so they had no need for strange wearable blankets.

His eyes moved up to the alien’s face and he felt a burning across his cheeks. The alien was beautiful, like nothing he’d ever seen before. 

Suddenly the alien’s face softened, and it smiled slightly before speaking in a completely different tone. It looked a little hesitant, and the sounds it was making were completely different from the ones it had been uttering before. It then gestured for Oikawa to come closer. 

Warily, Oikawa did. The alien, first opening the door and shouting inside, then ushered him inside the building it had come from, which turned out to be completely white inside. It was erie almost, Oikawa thought. Pure white, with counters and racks everywhere, large steel objects placed in various locations, and metal circles hanging from the ceiling. There were also some sharp objects laying on the counter with what looked like the remains of another species of Earthling. 

In short, it was terrifying and Oikawa decided to do his best to keep this alien happy before he ended up like the mangled Earthling on the counter.

The alien pushed Oikawa from behind as he was lost in thought, it’s hands burning warm against his shoulder blades. It kept shoving at him until he was seated on a stool near a counter. Then, making calming gestures, the alien slowly backed out of the room and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much I'll be able to post from tomorrow through the weekend, cause of the holidays. If you celebrate Thanksgiving, have a happy one! If not, have a great Thursday.
> 
> Tumblr: a-conspiracy-of-ravens


	7. Kon'nichiwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my family came into town and brought several friends. I didn't know these friends. It was awkward. 
> 
> Also, time for a little shameless self-promotion. If you, like me, are a multishipper, and if you, like me, absolutely love Oikawa/Sugawara, you might enjoy checking out my other Haikyuu fics! The writing style is pretty different because I like experimenting.

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what this guy’s deal was. He’d stood there smiling, butt naked in an alleyway, showing no signs of shame. When he’d yelled at him, the guy had just blinked nervously. That’s when Iwaizumi noticed that the guy was Asian. Maybe he hadn’t learned English?

“Kon—Kon'nichiwa,” Iwaizumi tried unsteadily. No response.

With a sigh of frustration, he decided that, being the good person he was, he should get the guy clothes and food before calling the police to help him out.

After yelling for his kid sister to get out of the kitchen, he led the guy he’d decided to call Nude Dumpster Dude inside. The last thing Iwaizumi wanted to have happen was for his little sister’s innocence to be shattered by this fool.

First slowly peaking his head around the corner to verify that the coast was clear, he led the guy inside and sat him on a stool. He then made a mental note to bleach said stool before the restaurant opened in the morning. Who knows where that guy’s bare ass had been?

“You just,” Iwaizumi said slowly and quietly as he backed out of the room “wait there, ok? I’ll be right back with clothes for you.”

 _Poor guy was trembling_ Iwaizumi thought, as he thundered up the stairs. _I couldn’t tell when he was just standing there, but once I touched him…_ As he rummaged through his dresser, his thoughts kept going back to that. There was no denying that the man was gorgeous. His back was hard with lean muscle under Iwaizumi’s hand; his skin warm and smooth.

Suddenly realizing where his thoughts were headed, he blinked firmly and chased them away with the realization that the beautiful guy downstairs was probably straight.

It was at this point that Iwaizumi heard Akemi giggling. Normally, the sound would make him smile.

But not this time.

The giggling was coming from the direction of the downstairs kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is reallyyy short, wow.
> 
> I hope everyone had a good holiday! If you didn't celebrate, then I hope you had a wonderful weekend nonetheless!
> 
> Tumblr: a-conspiracy-of-ravens  
> Come and say hi! I love making internet friends. :)


	8. Akemi Breaks Iwaizumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... my grand plan of short chapters and frequent updates hit a little rough patch... we'll see how this goes from here on out.

Iwaizumi’s hands fisted into the clothes he’d gathered as he stormed across the room and raced down the stairs so fast he almost tripped. He made it into the kitchen in record time though, only to discover, to his horror, Akemi hiding behind the counter, eyes just visible as she peered curiously at Nude Dumpster Dude—who in turn, was pulling the most exaggerated faces in exchange for a laugh.

“I told you to get out of here, Akemi!” Iwaizumi shouted furiously, flinging the wadded up clothes at his unwanted guest. 

“But I wanted to know what was going on, Iwa,” she looked at him with wide eyes, a blush high on her cheeks.

Iwaizumi groaned before wrapping his hands around Akemi’s head, one sure to cover her eyes, and gently steered her out of the kitchen and back towards the staircase he’d just thundered down.

“Listen to me next time, ok? That pervert didn’t do anything, did he?” 

“No, quit worrying so much.” Akemi brushed him off, turning to walk the rest of the way up the stairs of her own accord. 

As Iwaizumi turned to go back to the kitchen, he heard Akemi mutter “Not that I would have minded if he did.” 

His blood instantly boiled, and he had to hold back his urge to hit something (or someone). 

Rounding the corner back to the kitchen, he found it empty. Nude Dumpster Dude, and the clothes he’d thrown at him, were gone.

He thought again about how he did not deserve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously very very short. I've had a difficult few months, so I'm working to get back into the swing of writing. 
> 
> Sorry about the overall quality too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading, friend. ☆*ヾ(-∀・*)*+☆


End file.
